Celos, mal de amores
by mari3304
Summary: ¿por que tanto tiempo lejos de casa? ¿por que no pasas tiempo conmigo? ya no quiero creer en tus promesas vacias, son solo palabras que se las lleva el viento... mentiroso, mi unico y amado caballero mentiroso...


Declaro: estos personajes pertenecen al estudio Clamp.

Quien no haya tenido celos alguna vez en su vida, no lea este fic. Este es un fic basado en sentimientos encontrados, en sueños frustrados pero mas allá de corazones inseguros.

**Celos, mal de amores**

¿Adónde irá? Todas las noches, todos los días. En cada momento me carcome este sentimiento. ¿Porque la miras de esa manera?, ¿porque suspiras por ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué clase de hechizo te lanzo para que le prestases tanta atención?

Esos juegos de miradas cuando se encuentran en los pasillos de la oficina, siempre tienes reuniones con ella, cuando se supone que estarías en casa a disposición de TU familia. En cada cena esta ella como tú "invitada de honor", ella tu bella ayudante, tu magnífica "mano derecha", siempre junto a ti, todo porque tiene un titulo de Universidad ¿Por qué despediste a tu vieja secretaria? Ah! Es verdad, yo hice que la despidieras porque sabía muy bien que a pesar de tener más de 60 años esa mujer – si se puede llamar así – se ponía loca con sus hormonas cada vez que tu le hablabas, pero… aun así no hay excusa para que hayas contratado a una joven de su EDAD y ¡que pases tanto tiempo con ella!

Aunque me tranquilices con esos ojos misteriosos, con esos pozos de sabiduría, con ese mar azul que es mi refugio, enmarcados tras unas gafas que solo te hacen más lindo, más misterioso, más maduro y más sabio. Maldigo la hora en que te insistí en que usaras mi regalo de lentes de contacto con la excusa de que un importante empresario debe cuidar su imagen, eso solo potencio tu imagen y las benditas Progesteronas de todas las mujeres del mundo, ahora eres el empresario más codiciado del mundo, junto a Shaoran, y para el colmo cuando llegas a casa no puedo disfrutarte como te disfrutan todas en la calle porque siempre te los sacas y te pones las mismas gafas de cuando te conocí. Tú y tu bendito empeño de siempre tener ese apego a lo viejo.

No puedo negar que te disfruto cada noche cuando me abrazas en la cama y me susurras cosas hermosas, donde me prometes que pasaras más tiempo conmigo, que me amas tanto que me comprarías la luna. Aunque si me compraste una estrella. Por algo soy tu princesa y me tratas como tal. Pero eso no quita el hecho que te vayas en medio de la noche y me dejes un vacio no solo en mi lecho, sino también en mi corazón. Esto es muy injusto, esos ojos tan bellos de seguro tienen algo que ver pero esto no se quedara así. Por el apellido que me diste; Hiraguizawa que juro hare que seas mío y solo mío, si no dejo de llamarme así.

En la mañana siguiente: 

Oficina H y L SA 

Intento numero 1 

Te acercas con paso decidido pero veo que usas un broche en la corbata que no es la que te elegí anoche, es otro, nunca antes te lo vi. AH! La mataría si no supiera que iría a la cárcel. Te lo dio ella, seguro, por eso esa sonrisa tonta anoche cuando te acostaste junto a mí.

Las oficinas dejan un trecho por el cual pasas como el caballero ingles que conquisto mi corazón, estamos cerca de tu oficina, y allí está mi enemiga jurada. ¡Esa falda es muy corta! ¿Qué secretaria digna usa eso?¡ Eso no es falda, solo un trapito! Y esas piernas torneadas, muestran un piel blanca como porcelana, tan suave al contacto visual y tentador al tacto. Si fuese hombre de seguro iría tras ella también, pero tú eres mi hombre, no de ella.

¡Rayos! Son las 8: 30 am. Es hora de tu desayuno, escondida tras las palmeras de tu oficina, me escabullo mientras ella se va a la cocina, se que te traerá un te inglés, típico de tu persona junto a 2 cubitos de azúcar y dos tostadas. Pero, eso no es lo que pediste ¿no? ¡Es,es… un café express junto a dos medialunas! Con razón, tu aumento de peso. ¡Dios santo, si no actuó pronto de convertirás en un hipopótamo! Sé que no eres muy afecto a los dulces asi que le pongo mucha azúcar a tu café, y le agrego un extra de laxante, mientras ella se distrae atendiendo una llamada, te avisa que lleva tu desayuno y allí espero, según el prospecto tarde menos de quince minutos en actuar

15 min más tarde:

Espero detrás del dispensor de agua, esperando verte cruzar la oficina para ir al baño. Pero nada ocurre, miro con mis ojos que paso en esa oficina abriendo con sigilo la puerta pero nunca espere ver esa escena.

¡Esa! Tenía sus manos en un sollozo incontenible junto a mi saco, ¡tú! Consolándola en un fuerte abrazo, y el café escurriendo por su ex – blanca camisa de seda, dejando ver un muy llamativo sostén color piel. A ninguno parece importarle estar junto el uno al otro, y menos en esas condiciones. ¡Esa tonta convenienciera dejo de caer tu café!

¡Esta me las pagan los DOS!

Intento numero 2

Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad

Así que ahora según no mal recuerdo tienes una junta importante junto a tus acreedores más importantes. Si no logras convencerlos de que te den un préstamo, no podrás cumplir con la meta de levantar una nueva mina junto a Shaoran y su empresa.

Ella como una empleada diligente prepara todas las copias o eso es lo que todos piensan. Una sonrisa maliciosa surca mis labios finos y mis bellos ojos tienen un brillo especial. Nada bueno augura esto.

Eran pasadas las 10 am y ella no aparecía, te preocupas, pero allí está tu magnífica mano derecha con las copias de la junta. ¡Veo que tu baba cae, no seas tan pervertido! Pero es obvio, llego apurada, con los cabellos algo alborotados, con los labios entre abiertos, y jadeando junto a unas sonrosadas mejillas que llevan tu visión a unos pechos muy sobresalientes dado que tuvo que usar unas prendas prestadas porque la suya se estropeo, y además no son de su talla. ¡Bendita pechugona!

Ella con paso seguro y más calmada, explica que tuvo problemas con la máquina de fotocopiar, yo solo me rio, detrás de la gran palmera de la sala de juntas –agradezco esta extraña afición tuya de tener palmeras en todas partes- porque fui yo quien reprogramo esa maquinita, además de que hay un extra además de eso. Cuando se da por inicio la junta tu tratas de explicar el proyecto puedo observar tu nerviosismo, pero la miras a ella y esos ojos de ese color tan místico te devuelven una mirada de paz, de seguridad, una que tal aseguraría que tú conquistarías al mundo. Con fe, y seguridad te avientas a dar las pautas del contrato, de las altas y las bajas, pero el silencio reina, no hacen comentarios, pero ves en sus rostros una contención de risas, sin más el presidente adjunto Shaoran, mi querido amigo, te trata de explicar pero no puede y el comienza a reír a carcajadas. Miras que es lo que sucede y las risas, los llantos de felicidad hacen eco en todo el piso. Cuando se calman un poco, observas tus copias y ves que allí solo hay unos dibujos de mangas de una historia cómica, muy graciosa, te preguntas como llego eso allí, la duda enmarca tu rostro.

Pero la miras, a ella, ella se siente incompetente, de sus ojos comienzan a aparecer unos lagrimones, comienzan a temblar sus labios, sus piernas flaquean y seguido de un jolgorio de risas, inunda esa sala sus sollozos. En mi solo hay placer y gozo, pero ¿Por qué tiene que llorar por tan poco? ¿Que no les gusto a los de la junta? ¡Llorona!

Lo peor es que todos van a consolarla y esta otra vez, ¿Qué tiene ella, que todo mundo quiere abrazarla? ¡Todo porque esta mas proporcionada que yo! Frunzo mi entrecejo e intento salir de aquí, para ir tras ustedes pero no puedo si lo hago ahora te darás cuenta que soy yo.

Intento numero 3

La tercera es la vencida ¿no?

Corro tras esa puerta y te veo aun consolándola, la dejas un momento y vas con los de la junta que se fueron acordando reunirse en otra ocasión. Shaoran te susurra algo en el oído, tu frunces la mirada, cuando haces eso no viene nada bueno ¿verdad?

Al irse te grita ¡recuerda que la amas!

Me pregunto ¿Qué significara eso? Te dedicas por el momento a susurrar palabras de consuelo a ESA, te le acercas mas y mas, ¿Qué nunca deja de llorar? Y de pronto lo inevitable, no fue coincidencia. Como tú mismo me lo dijiste siempre desde que nos conocimos. Ella levanto su mirada, te perdiste en esos ojos de un color único, en ese pelo sedoso a tu tacto, en esos labios tan pero tan femeninos, tan llamativos, esa escena me daba mal presentimiento.

Tú tomaste la iniciativa, o ¿fue ella? No lo sé, sólo sé que la escena de continuación me partió el corazón, la besaste primero con ternura, tratando de no asustarla a algo tan sorpresivo, luego con más fuerza, con más necesidad de estar juntos. No lo iba a soportar y menos quedarme sin hacer nada. Vine aquí a impedir que estén juntos y eso es lo que haré, Cerré la puerta, ninguno se percató de que fueron observados, la idea me vino a la mente corrí a toda velocidad y jale de una palanca. La alarma de incendio se encendió, comenzó a largar agua por todo el edificio, salí a toda velocidad a las escaleras. Nadie noto mi presencia, antes de bajar a toda velocidad, me gire a ver tu oficina y un gritito de pánico que salió de ella me hizo sonreír satisfecha de mi cometido.

Mi hermoso vestido, el que me diseñe se mojo. Recordé tener la tarjeta de crédito así que me dispuse a pasar el día en el shopping, hasta el chofer me fuese a buscar. Así que me cambie, por uno sencillo, y más fresco, que ese de color negro que me puse para esta ocasión. A decir verdad merecía tener este lujo luego de mi gran hazaña.

Con el día finalizado, el chofer llego a tiempo. Me saludo con cortesía y afecto, al llegar a casa noto la luz de tu oficina encendida. Eso es bueno, creo que mi plan funciono, siempre llegas tarde culpa de esa pechugona, sensible y seductora. Me acerco con sigilo te sonrió, te doy un beso en la mejilla como gatita sin amor me dispongo a sentarme en tu regazo en busca de esas caricias que me fueron negadas desde que ella empezó a estar tan cerca de ti en tu trabajo. Pero no me dejas, no me miras con ternura, hay desilusión en tu mirar, una voz suena tras mío y es... ¡Ella, la otra, la pechugona, sensible!- ¿Que hace aquí contigo? Se supone que este tiempo es para MÍ. ¡NO QUIERO NI PIENSO COMPARTIRTE MAS! Eriol Hiraguizawa elige de una buena vez ella o yo.

Te levantas y vas a ella, levantas tu mirada y fríamente me dices: la elijo a ella.

De mis ojos amatistas salen lagrimas, mi cabello tan negro como la noche me cubren de la vergüenza, mi orgullo me pesa en los hombros no quiero renunciar a ti, y menos por alguien que me DOBLA la edad, ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

El llanto inunda el cuarto, me abrazas, me sientas en el sillón. Y ella se acerca a mí, me abraza con ternura como si me fuera a quebrar, me da un beso en la frente y él, el hombre de mi vida, el más importante, el único por siempre y para siempre, el que me acaba de traicionar, junta sus manos junto a las mías y me dices: Perdóname, pero sabes que la elegí a ella primero, perdóname porque te descuide tanto tiempo. Sabes que te amo con locura princesa pero ella es Mi esposa. Hijita, princesita escúchame. Que mama y yo pasemos tanto tiempo juntos es porque TRABAJAMOS juntos hasta que consiga una nueva secretaría extrañamente todas dejan diciendo que mi oficina esta embrujada o algo así.

-No fue correcto lo que estás haciendo mi amor, se que amas a tu papi pero no cambia el hecho de que me hayas hecho mal. Soy tu madre, daría mi vida por ti, jamás haría algo con la intención de lastimarte - Me dices mientras tu aferro a mi intensifica, la culpa me carcome el alma, se qué lloras por mí, porque siempre que veo esos ojos tan iguales a los míos, se lo que me pides, destruyes todo mi orgullo, se que hice mal, también lloro, también te abrazo como si se me fuera el mundo. Te pido perdón, clemencia. Pero escucho de ti un sollozo, ligero pero un inaudible _perdóname tú a mí. Llego a mis oídos y seguido – A mi también perdóname, princesita-

¿Por qué? –es lo único que puedo decir. La mala, la bruja, soy yo.

Perdónanos, porque no asistimos a tu recital de piano, porque no paso tiempo contigo de noche, porque no te brindo el tiempo que una nena de 4 años merece, sabes Shaoran me dijo que eras tú quien ocasiono todo, pero me dijo que te encontró llorando junto a Sakura porque no pudimos asistir a tu primer día de escuela. - me dijo mi papa.

Puede parecerte que queremos chantajearte pero si tú nos perdonas, nosotros te perdonamos también, y prometemos pasar más tiempo contigo. – me dijo mi mama, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Yo solo asentí y volví a los brazos de mi mama, seguí llorando, dejando que las lagrimas curaran las heridas de mi orgullo, sabía que mal hice pero mi mama es MI mamá, y papá es tan lindo, pasa más tiempo con mamá y es más atento porque me dijeron esa misma noche que mami está esperando un hermanito o hermanita para que juegue con ella o el. Cuando paso esa noche, al día siguiente me dirigí a la biblioteca, obvio que se leer soy una Hiraguizawa, y a mucho orgullo una Daidoji, busque los libros de embarazos y mostraban que las mujeres se les antoja cosas inusuales, por allí las medialunas eran para ella, y como él es tan complaciente le acompañaba en todos los gustos. Cuando las hormonas de las mujeres se alteran por el embarazo sus pechos crecen, y se sensibilizan hasta con cosas insignificantes, pero algo inusual veo ahora. Mi mami está más atrevida para vestir, pasa más noches con MI papi, mas miraditas raras, mas babas por parte de él, mas MINIFALDAS y ESCOTES que se exhibe sin pudor ante MI y los sigo diciendo MI PAPITO, por ultimo leo algo que no entiendo ni me interesa que habla de apetito sexual en aumento, ¿será lo mismo que su interés por lo dulce? Bueno, eso no importa no estoy embaraza ni lo estaré por mucho tiempo más adelante, así que no me interesa saber más. Cierro el libro y me dirijo a la oficina de mis papis, están en la entrevista de la secretaría para papá pero ya veremos con mamita que sea la "mejor y más eficiente", la sonrisa que herede de mi padre cuando sabe algo que nadie más sabe conquista mi rostro, y además tengo toda la mañana para poner a prueba a las candidatas. Y estas vez no dejaré que Nadie me vea, solo mami sabe que haré después de todo ella me lo pidió. Bueno de alguien tenía que heredar, los celos ¿no?

Fin

Aquí termina mi nuevo, fic. Perdón se que ya escribí algo parecido con Ranma solo que me encantan los celos, es un detonante para muchas cosas y ahora estoy experimentando escribir esto. Gracias a los que leen hasta aquí, y espero dejen comentarios para poder mejorar en mi escritura. Adiós.


End file.
